The age of Innocence
by hawkeye89891
Summary: The family of Durin has survived the BOFA, but not without their scars. Fili can barely walk, Thorin can barley breath sometimes and Kili has the mental age of a 10 year old dwarf. But they get through each day as a family. Every family struggles, but they make it. This is one is no different. Please Review! Lots of Durin family fluff!
1. Kili's party

It had been three months since the battle for Erebor. Thorin, Fili and Kili through the work of dwarfish and Elvish healing had managed to survive. Fili was still coming to grips of his legs not being able to work as well as they had. He could walk, but not very far. The stab to his spine had damaged it, and for the first month, he was bound in a chair Bofur had made for him.

He hated it for the first week, not speaking to anyone, hardly eating and screaming with pain and anger every time he did manage to stand up and then fall down. Well, he did until he learned his baby brother was still alive, then he picked up.

Thorin was king under the mountain, he had settled payments with Bard and the woodland Elves, but everyday his eyes travelled over to Kili. Kili, that young raven haired prince who was currently shuffled under a blanket on his bed. He had also been stabbed, but not very far, before Legolas had settled his score with Bolg. But the force of his head hitting the ground had been too much for his brain. Mentally was that of ten years old in dwarf years. Fili was sitting next to him. Despite his possible lasting injuries, he was still happy as ever.

"Kili? You must come out of there brother. A blanket is no place to hide for a prince!" He laughed a bit, but Kili only shook his head and delved in further, if possible into his hiding place.

"Nope." Came the muffled reply. Fili sighed a bit and looked at his uncle. Thorin thought for a moment. "Kili, your mother will be here soon, she will be pleased to see you. Please, come out of there."

Kili made a small opening and glanced at his uncle with a eye. "Do I get some cookies?"  
>"I suppose. But you can't eat them in there."<p>

Kili frowned. "Why not?" Fili laughed and pulled the blanket off, despite the protest of his brother. "Because, you will get crumbs everywhere, and we will have mice! Now do come along!" Kili pouted, before getting up and hurrying out the room. Fili watched him go and got up, limping over to his uncle. "Do you think he grows better, uncle?"

Thorin looked down. "I do not know. He is talking, but the talk is that of a child. You are my heir, Fili, but Kili is also a prince."  
>"Yes, but he is my brother first."<p>

Thorin smiled and led him from the room. "You will make a fine king one day. Come, we don't want to worry my sister any longer than she has done."  
>"She saw us last week!"<br>"I know, but one day, you will have children and you will worry day and night about them."

Kili had made it into a large hall and looked round. Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur were there as well as Dori, Nori and Ori were also there. He ran over to them, squeezing himself between Balin and Bofur. "Hello!" He called loudly, grabbing some cakes. He hoped his yell would be a distraction, as he grabbed lots of seed cakes. His mother had told him only two, but the rest of the Dwarves were eating as much as they wanted, why couldn't he?

Balin chuckled. "Ahh, finally decided to come out then?" He looked at the cakes, now piled carefully in Kili's arms. "Did your mother say you could have those?" Kili now stopped and looked at the dwarf, biting his lip. "She said seed cakes."

"And how many would that be?" Asked Dwalin, trying not to laugh.  
>Kili frowned a bit. "Un-Uncl.. Uncle Forwin said I am a prince."<br>"Yes…?" Began Balin, raising a eyebrow.  
>"And… and I'm a prince, so you have to be nice to me and.. I get to eat <strong><em>all<em>** the seed cakes!" He ran off, dropping a few as he rounded the corner to enjoy his spoils. The dwarves laughed as they watched him go.

Dis eventually arrived, greeting the company and her brother. She looked at her eldest. "Fili, my son. How are you?"  
>"Doing much better mother. I am able to walk around ten feet now without aid."<br>"That is wonderful news darling! I am so proud of you! Where is Kili?" At this question, Thorin laughed softly. Dis looked at him, wanting a answer. The king under the Mountain paused and looked away. "I.. I believe he is the library. Snacking."

Dis sighed and turned round before going to find her youngest. In the library, Kili was happily setting up his cakes and smiling happily. He had grabbed another few things, some cold meat, cheese and a carrot. He had taken the horrible green bit off. He didn't like that bit. He laughed and was just about to put some meat on a seed cake when the door opened and his mother walked in.

Kili grinned and stood up, running over and hugging her. "Mama! You just in time!" Dis hugged her son and looked behind him, raising a eyebrow at the seed cakes. How did he grab all of those? She pulled away. "In time for what my love?"

"My party!" Kili exclaimed proudly as he showed off the food he set up. Pulling her over, he made her sit down on the floor next to him. "Now, we has to wait."

'For what?"  
>"Uncle F-Forwin and Fi.. Fi-we!" As he said this, the door opened again and in stepped Thorin pushing Fili in his chair, for the young prince had worn himself out. Fili grinned and looked at his Mother and Brother. "There you are. We were getting worried!"<p>

Kili laughed and clapped his hands. "Uncle you sit there!" He pointed to his chair. Even in his injured state, Kili knew his Uncle couldn't sit on the floor. Thorin smiled and made his way over to the chair and sat down, relaxing. Kili then deposited some seed cakes and a chicken leg into his Uncle's lap. He did the same to Fili before giving some to his mother and then grabbed his own food before tucking in.

They ate happily and talked. Thorin could hear the rufus outside and smiled. "Well, I do believe that Kili has thrown the best party Erebor has seen for many years." Kili looked up and beamed with pride. Fili grinned "Aye, that he has uncle."

**Please review! More chapters on the way! Hope you like it! **


	2. Pillows, Bears and Family

That night, following his nephew's party, Thorin finally settled down into his bed, more pillows had been added to allow him to breath better, but it didn't always work and sometimes the King would only get between three and five hours of sleep a night. He wanted to sleep! Not be coughing up one of his lungs all night. He had frowned the first time when Oin had gathered more pillows, but it turned out he needed them.

Fili's room was next door to his, incase the young prince needed anything during the night. Thorin sometimes let him do it, unless he was too tired to do so, then, Thorin would dutifully get up and help his kin. But tonight, all was peaceful. Kili was asleep in his bed, next door to his brother's room. He was asleep at some odd angle which Mahal only knew he got into, snoring slightly, the cover round his feet wrapped like a cocoon.

Thorin sighed as he eventfully drifted off to sleep, hoping tonight there would be no nightmares to keep him awake. But some hours into the night, it wasn't. It was another coughing fit from where his left lung was still recovering. He almost bolted up in bed, as his body fought for air.

Kili, despite being a rather deep sleeper, woke up hearing his uncle's cough and sat up listening. He waited a moment before getting out of bed, holding a old stuffed bear close. He looked at his brother, who was curled up in bed. He seemed to be laughing in his sleep. Kili frowned, he would have to ask his brother later about it. So he took himself and his Bear, Dwa, through the small corridor into his uncle's room.

His uncle's room was rather large, but homely. With a armchair, fireplace, tables, books. Kili looked round. The room looked different in the dark. He gulped and looked round, hold Dwa close. He then turned to his uncle, remembering to help him. This was no time to be afraid! His uncle needed him and neither shadow nor rather large spider scurrying across the floor will hinder him.

Thorin had managed to get the main coughing fit over and done with, now he lay back on the bed, breathing heavily as though he had just been stabbed all over again. He went to turn over and jumped, stopping.

Kili was crouched by the bed, staring at him, eyes wide in fear. His bear was also looking - though with a little help from it's owner of course. Thorin blinked and then spoke.

"Kili? Are you alright? Did you h-have a nightmare?" Kili watched as his uncle's breath move his hair slightly, before looking a Thorin. He shook his head. "No. You woke me up."

"Oh, I am sorry little one. My chest hurts rather badly."  
>"I know. Mama told me."<p>

Thorin raised a eyebrow. Fili knew this information already and didn't question it, but Kili, ever the persistent Dwarf had to know _**everything**_**. **Kili moved up and sat on his uncle's bed, before clambering over him and settled down into the other side. Thorin looked at him. "Kili, what are you doing?"

"Want to sleep here so… So I can keep nasty cough away!" He smiled, making himself comfortable. Thorin smirked slightly. "Oin helps me with that, you know this Kili."

Kili frowned, as though the words were a insult on his treatment. "Yes, but… But.."  
>"But what?" Thorin asked, one eye open and dreading the answer.<br>"But.. I see more than he does."

This made Thorin, well, rather confused. He turned and looked at his nephew. "See more? How so Kili?" Kili looked at him, holding his bear close. "Urm.. Mama says I see more, like.. like babies do. But I'm not a baby! But.. I think she right."

Thorin thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you are right in a way. Well, get some sleep. I shall sleep better knowing you are by my side." Kili grinned and settled down. Thorin smiled and soon went to sleep.

The ravens woke him, as did the sunlight. He then felt a odd sensation in his body. He looked down and froze, his eyesight still Blurry. After blinking a few times, he noticed Kili had put his head on his chest and was drooling slightly onto his shirt. Trying to move his legs he found he couldn't.

Looking down with even more worry, he saw Fili asleep on his legs, snoring. Thorin frowned and looked up as the door opened. Dis walked in with some breakfast. "Ahh up at last." She whispered, so not to wake her children. Thorin looked at her. "What in Durin's day are they doing?" he whispered back.

Dis smiled. "You never coughed once last night. I think Kili fell asleep listening to your chest and Fili had a nightmare and arrived in your room, falling asleep. Though how he got into that position I do not know."

Thorin wiggled a bit. He was a king! Not some rug in the halls! "Do you think you could move them?"  
>"Nope." Dis smiled. Ahh, so this is where Kili had learnt it from.<br>"Why ever not?"  
>"Because they are sleeping. You know what they are like if they are woken." She left the room, humming to herself. Thorin watched her go, before he moved his arm, trying to grab a slice of toast. He grunted with effort, but eventually he flopped his arm down in defeat.<p>

He looked at his nephews and smiled. Yes, he may be King under the Mountain, but at this current situation, he was nothing more than a large pillow for his nephews. Drifting back into slumber, he was happy in the knowledge his family were by him. Even if said family member had drooled over his shirt.


	3. Royal guards and trouble makers

Thorin was staring at a battlefield. There were castualties everywhere. The wounded and dead lay across the field. Some poor beasts had their heads removed. The culprit lay behind a large fortress, and Thorin knew he was watching him. He was the king, but he knew that battles seemed to arrive when all was quiet and he wanted nothing more to sleep. Getting up, he stepped over the wounded and dead and prepared to face his attacker.

The teddies, stuffed lions, eagles and other assorted animals were laying, scattered across the floor. A line of destruction towards a large mound.

The mound suddenly seem to come alive as it moved. Kili jumped out, holding a wooden sword, yelling some Dwarvish battle cry as he tackled his uncle's legs. Thorin went down like a sack of potatoes. Luckily for his ribs, he managed to land on some cushions. Kili laughed. It was actually Dwalin who came up with this idea.

Thorin and Dis were skeptical first. They had all just survived a major battle and this would bring back bad memories to the young prince, but so far nothing yet and his battle skills were improving again. He seemed to hold no memory of what happened to him when he got stabbed. Kili laughed as he sat up.

"I win back Eerebor!"  
>"Not yet!" Thorin cried, putting his fist into the air. Kili screamed and tapped him on the hand with his sword. Thorin cried out. "I'm hit! The king... Of Eerebor dies in battle!" He laid still with his mouth slightly open.<p>

Kili watched him for a moment. "U-Uncle Forwin? You is not dead!" Thorin lay there, before he bolted up. "No!" He tickled Kili who squealed in delight. Balin appeared in the doorway and smiled at the two. Thorin noticed and stopped. "Ahh, Balin, what news?"

"The council has started to arrive. Fili is already at his seat at the table." He smiled, before he bowed and left. Thorin sighed and looked at Kili. "Kili? we must take part in the council."

At this, Kili began to pout. "Nooooo!" He whined. Thorin frowned. "Kili? We have been through this before you are-"  
>"A prince! I know this uncle Forwin, but... They is so boring!"<p>

Thorin smiled, he knew this to be true. "Well, tell you what my kin. You can be my personal royal guard today." Kili looked at him and grinned. "Really? What do I do?"

Thorin led him from the room and towards the hall. "Well, you have to sit next to your brother, but be very quiet. You keep a look out for anyone that is making mischief and you tell me straight away, can you do that?"

Kili grinned and nodded. "Yup"  
>"Good lad."<p>

They soon stopped outside two large doors. Thorin checked himself out and frowned when he squeaked. Looking into his pocket, he pulled out a stuffed toy dragon. Kili grinned happily and took it. "You found him!" Thorin smiled. "I am afraid Kili that he will have to sit out here." He didn't need that to be squeaking every five seconds.

Kili pouted and looked down. Thorin bit his lip. He didn't need another melt down, not without his sister here. "I will tell you why Kili."

The young prince looked at him. "Why u-uncle?"  
>"It's because the other dwarves will be afraid of him."<br>"No!" Kili gasped and held the toy close.

"Yes! But we are of Durin line and we are not afraid, the dragon is our pet. Therefore, he will sit down outside and guard us." Kili grinned and looked round, before placing him infront of the doors. He happily went inside. Thorin spoke to the guards. "Anyone so much as touch that dragon, unless it is a dwarrow, take them up to my meeting rooms."

"My king." Thorin nodded and followed.

In the meeting, the Dwarves were discussing problems with elves and land and everything under the sun. Kili found it immensely boring, but did as his uncle said, keeping watch on the Dwarves, staring at each one before moving onto the next one. Thorin sighed. "My kin, the land which you want to grow your food is too rocky.. Fili, what do you propose?"

Everyone looked at the next King. "Oh erm... move closer to the river. But not too close, create channels, to keep the stones moving."

The Dwarves murmured in agreement. Fili blushed with pride and went back to taking notes as he had been asked to. Thorin nodded and sat down again. Kili was keeping look out, he suddenly stood up and pointed at a dwarf.

They all stood up, Thorin even took out his sword halfway before he stopped and looked at what Kili was pointing at. This ruckass in itself was enough to cause poor Ori, who had been up sorting out paperwork the night before to jerk awake. Thorin bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Kili, I said trouble makers."

Kili sat down, folding his arms. "He is trouble maker..." Dori looked at Kili. "How so?"

Kili looked at him. "He fell asleep when Uncle was talking." Everyone laughed. Kili frowned before laughing happily. Ori blushed before laughing as well.


	4. Ice skating and snow war

**Thank you all for my reviews!  
><strong>*************************

The weather was now turning colder and one morning, Eerebor awoke to find itself covered in around six foot of snow. Dis was sitting by the fire in her own rooms, knitting. Fili was there, with his brother sitting in front of him, trying to sort out Kili's hair. Kili tried to sit still as he watched his mother.

"Mama?"  
>"Yes my darling?" Dis asked, without looking up.<br>"Can I go out now? I can push Fili around."

Fili laughed as he continued and spoke whilst holding a hair clip in his mouth. "Kili, You'll get a weally badf cold iff you go out fthere." Kili frowned. "You sound funny." Fili smiled and took the clip out, placing it in Kili's hair. "You will get a really bad cold if you go out there." Kili pouted. "I could wear my cloak."

Dis finished another line and looked at her son. "Kili, your brother is right, it is just too cold out there at the moment, but you will go out soon though, now stay still and let Fili finish your braids." Kili pouted, but did as he was told. One hour later, free from the hair braiding, he rushed off down the halls and towards the front gate. He stopped and looked at it. He then decided to use something he heard his mother say to his uncle. Abuse your position, but he knew Thorin couldn't do that. He was the king. Kili, on the other hand was only a prince.

He tried to look important as he walked towards the gates. "O-Open the gates!" The guards paused and looked at each other. Kili gave them a glare Thorin would be proud of and the doors opened. Kili walked out and listened as the doors closed. He loved that moment. That silence before he realized that this glorious, untouched snow pile was **_his_**! And his alone.

He ran forward happily, diving into it. It came up to his shoulders, but that didn't matter to him as he bravely pushed through it, making rather large tracks. He could make a snowman for Fili incase he couldn't get out in his chair and Uncle Thorin would be really proud of him for doing such a kind thing!

As he set about in his master plan, Kili stopped and looked just passed the mountain. There was a small lake there. Kili watched as the sun on it glittered like the jewels Balin had shown him. He grinned. His mother would love those. Snow jewels. He had to get them! Then the snowman for Fili.

He pushed himself through the snow, disappearing some times in a large drift, before jumping back up as he edged closer to the lake. He finally got to the end of the snow and hurried over to the lake. He stood at the edge, watching it. He then saw a duck land on the lake and slide around.

Kili laughed happily, stamping his feet and carefully placed a foot on the lake, immediately slipping and sliding forward onto his backside. He grinned and looked down at his reflection. The ice was rather thick as he carefully stood up. He then heard shouts as Thorin, Dis, Dwalin and Bofur made their way over. Thorin had asked the guards where Kili was and wasn't pleased with the result.

"**KILI**!" Thorin roared at him. Kili looked at him before trying to walk to him and slipped over, sliding sideways. But he only laughed finding it all to much fun! How could his family not love this? It was brilliant! Thorin took a step forward and moved his feet so he slid of course. He winced as battles with Azog came back with him. But he had to get his nephew. This was not exactly behavior for a prince of Erebor. Dwalin, Dis and Bofur watched. Kili finally came to a stop as Thorin eventually made his way over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled. "You could have died!" Kili blinked, watching him. "I.. I wanted to get present for mama…"  
>"What present?"<br>"Pre.. present, pretty one." He pointed to the sparkles on the ice. Thorin sighed and took his hand of a rock. Wrong move he realized too late. He yelped and landed on his backside. He crawled on his hands and knees and grabbed Kili by the back of his cloak and twisted it round, so Kili slid back to the shore.

Kili blinked before he cried with delight as he landed into a snow drift, sending snow over the other dwarves. Bofur fell over backwards laughing. Thorin made his way back, on his hands and knees, not exactly graceful. Kili eventually showed his head, looking like he was wearing a snow hat. Looking at his uncle, before he looked down. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Forwin. I.. I wanted to make mama and Fe-we happy."

Thorin took deep breaths, watching him before he began to walk off. As he did, he felt a snowball hit the back of his head. Stopping and glaring at Kili, he saw his nephew looking at Dwalin, opened mouth. What was this treachery?!

Dwalin smirked. "Lighten up ya old git." Thorin raised a eyebrow but laughed just as Dwalin threw another one, before the four of them joined in. Fili soon came out and stayed with his brother, helping him to win before they all went back inside for some hot soup. Thorin was worn out. But it had been so worth it to push Dwalin into the snow pile.


	5. Love hearts and Brothers

Spring had soon come to the mountain. Grass regrew, flowers blossomed and the dwarves fancies turned to each other and courting. But there was one dwarf who did not enjoy the celebrations. Fili.

He looked outside his window, stuck in his chair again. He had a bad fall recently and it had set him back. He had tried to tackle some stairs. He knew his body hadn't been up to it, but he went for it anyway. It was his brother who raised the alarm once he found Fili at the bottom of the stairs. Oin wasn't too happy and told Fili he would have to spend yet another week in the chair.

He sighed as he watched his childhood friends, ones who swore girls were horrible creatures. Now they were courting the same girls! It made no sense. When he was younger, girls were disgusting. Now, he found he wanted to kiss one. But most only wanted to be with him because he was a prince.

Frowning as he turned his chair away. Who would ever want to court him? He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for himself, but he had a right to, didn't he? He could feel miserable if he wanted.

Pushing himself out the room, he took his dark mood with him. As he pushed himself through the vast halls, he could hear other dwarfs talking about going out and even marriage. Fili glared even more, before he pushed himself towards his brother's room. Seeing Kili would cheer him up.

Kili was laying on the floor and concentrating on something. Fili pushed the door open and his brother looked up. He grinned. "Fee-wee!"

Fili smiled and pushed himself out of the chair and onto the bed. "Hello brother. You look like you've been busy, what have you been up to?" Kili blushed and then grinned. "Yup! Really really busy!" He showed Kili a large card he had made in the shape of a heart.

Fili frowned and looked at his brother. He was courting as well? How could this be?! "Kili? You have a love heart to give?" Kili smiled and nodded. "Yup! For a very special person!"

Fili glared at his brother, before climbing back into his chair and pushing himself away. Kili looked up. "F-Fe-wee?" He called, looking around. But Fili had gone.

Fili went back to his rooms and continued to get into a foul mood, glaring out the window, watching his friends. Later that day, Thorin arrived. "Fili. There you are. Why are you not outside? The weather is fine."

"Because I don't want to uncle." He snapped, not looking round. Thorin frowned. He knew Fili's moods as well as Dis did. He knew when something was wrong. Wakling over, he sat on the window sill, looking at him.

"Fili? It will only be another three days before you'll be able to get out of your chair for a while and –"

"I don't care about my chair! Or.. Or my legs! It is spring uncle and everywhere I go, there are people courting everywhere. Yet, here I am."

Thorin frowned. "You can easily push yourself outside, I see no problem."

Fili sighed and rubbed his head. "I.. That's the thing though. People will see. I know they don't mind, but I do! Women will only court me because I am a prince. Tell me, if they would so if I had not been a prince."

"Then they are not your one. One day, you will be able to walk a bit better."  
>"But not how I used to, right?" Thorin looked away.<p>

"Fili, look at Kili… He might never return to what we knew before, yet he is still our kin. He sees the world as a child. We might find it frustrating. But still, he goes on, he gets frustrated, just the same as you do."

Fili sighed. "I know uncle. Just… It's so hard." Thorin bit his lip, before putting an arm around his nephew. "I know. I know."

A while later, Fili's mood had improved as he went to apologize to his brother. He frowned when he couldn't find him in his room. He pushed himself along the private halls. "Kili?"

Dis appered in a doorway. "Fili? What's wrong?"  
>"I can't find my brother."<p>

Dis thought for a moment, before she smiled. "I think he was seen towards the viewing window." Fili nodded before going on.

The viewing window was a large window where the king and his family could look out across the world. Kili looked out to where the battle had taken place. He frowned as flashbacks happened. He frowned as he remembered running out with his uncle, brother and the other dwarves. The screaming, shouting. The pain in his chest. Watching his brother fall in front of him. The anger. A large noise, white noise appeared in his head, just like it always did during a meltdown. Luckily hiis brother's voice stopped it though.

"Kili?"  
>Kili turned and smiled, walking over.<p>

"You is not angry anymore Fe-wee?" Fili smiled and shook his head. "No. I was never angry at you, just… Angry at myself."

Kili nodded, though he wasn't too sure. "What does that mean?"  
>"What does what mean?"<br>"Angry at… At yourself?"  
>"Oh, erm…It means, I get upset sometimes, but not at you, mother or uncle." Kili nodded. Fili looked at his brother's love heart. "So? Who's the lucky girl?"<p>

Kili looked down at the card and then laughed. "Not a girl, silly!"

Fili raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but to smirk at this quizzical answer. Kili smiled and gave it to his brother. "For you!"

Fili frowned and then looked at it. Kili watched him. "Because you.. You is my brother, you is special and I love you." Fili smiled with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked at Kili.

"Thank you Kili."


	6. Nightmares and Kings of the Mountain

Kili looked down into a pool of blood. He frowned and looked up. There was blood everywhere. Moving forward into the battlefield, he looked round. Dwarves, Elves and men lay everywhere. Kili gasped and clamped his hands over his eyes. He waited a few minutes before he removed them. He was now looking at his friends and family. Thorin walked past him, holding a loaf of bread. Kili followed, finding them huddled round a fire. Kili watched before coming closer. "Fe-wee?" He asked quietly.

But Fili didn't seem to hear him, or see him. He was staring at the fire, his legs painfully twisted. He looked up and smiled tiredly when his Uncle arrived. "Was it hard to get the bread, Uncle?"

Thorin sat down and shook his head. "No, the baker was kind enough." Kili frowned, why weren't they in the Mountain? His answer soon came. Two men walked past. "Smaug killed another three dwarves today.." "Aye, that he did."

Kili gasped. Smaug? But he was dead. His uncle had told him. Suddenly, the ground shook and Kili felt himself falling through the air it seemed. As he fell, he passed skeletons of different races. Screaming, he landed on the floor. He looked up quickly and looked round. He was back in his own room. Thorin arrived the door, slightly out of breath. "Kili? What happned?"

Kili lay there for a moment, before getting up and rushing past Thorin. The king frowned, but followed. Kili looked round and then held his head, whimpering. Thorin woke a guard and sent for Oin. He bent down and picked Kili up. Fili appeared at the doorway.

"Uncle! What's wrong?!" Filli hurried over to his brother, worried. Kili lay there, mumbling and sweating. "I do not know Fili. Oin has been sent." Fili nodded and tried to calm his brother. Kili though, was having none of it.

Thorin took him over to a couch and laid him down. Dis arrived soon and tried to help. Kili looked at her, tears flowing from his eyes. "M-Mama… Dead dwarves." With that, his exhausted body collapsed. Thorin looked at Dis. "What, in Durin's day was that?" Fili bit his lip. "M-Maybe he is remembering. The battle."

Oin arrived shortly after and looked over Kili. "The boy has a fever and will need to be kept in bed. But he won't argue. He is too weak for that."

Thorin looked at Oin. "Will he get better?"  
>"In time, yes. But he will need rest around the clock. I can send a raven out to Gandalf."<p>

"Do it." Dis replied, tears in her eyes. Thorin looked at her, but didn't question her choice. Oin nodded and went off to send a bird. Thorin watched him go, before picking Kili up, taking him to his room.

Once inside, he gently put his nephew into the bed and tucked him in. Fili sat on his brother's bed and held his hand.

"Come now brother, you must get well again. You have archery again soon." But Kili only slept on. Dis put her hand on Fili's shoulder. But Thorin stopped her. "No, let him stay by his brother's side tonight."

Together, he and Dis left the room. Fili watched his brother through the night, until exhaustion claimed him and he slept on the spare bed. The following morning, there was a great commotion as the front gates opened. Gandalf walked in. Thorin stood up and welcomed his old friend.

"Gandalf. You have arrived early." Gandalf nodded. "Thankfully, I wasn't too far away when the raven found me. Where is Kili?"

Thorin took him through. Kili was breathing heavily and tossing and turning. Oin was trying to stop him. Fili looked up, his eyes red from tears. "Gandalf!"

"Yes, I am here Fili. Now, let me see." He sat down on Kili's bed and looked him over. He muttered something, before his eyes shot open and he looked at Gandalf. "G-Gandalf… bad.. bad dreams."

"Hush, I know. Tell me about them."  
>"They… Killed Uncle F-Forwin and Fe-we died as well."<p>

"It was just a dream young prince, that's all." Kili looked at him. "I saw.. saw something scary."

There was a way he said it, made everyone look at him. Gandalf frowned. "What did you see?"

Kili lay there, breathing heavily, eyes fixated on Gandalf. "Fire."

Thorin frowned, apart from Smaug, what other fire had there been? Gandalf though, nodded. "Go on."

"The.. The fire was everywhere. Dead people. Dwarves all dead. Smoke, everywhere. It was scary!" He held his arms up for his mother weakly. She went over and held him close. "I think that's enough-"

"No." Gandalf and Thorin both said. Thorin looked at Kili. "What else my nephew?"  
>Kili bit his lip. "Said something wrong and.. and a great big eye!"<p>

Gandalf froze before he touched Kili's head. The dwarf fell back asleep. "He will be well within a week. Though bed rest." He got up and left. Thorin followed him.

"Gandalf, what did he mean a eye. You don't think…?"  
>"I do not know Thorin. I hope not. It seems that Kili's memories are returning, but since his mind is innocent, it is more open to attack from older powers."<p>

"What can be done?"  
>"Give him time. Kili will get well again soon."<p>

"But the nightmares?"

At this, Gandalf sighed. "Keep a note on them. He won't remember them." Thorin watched him go, worried for his family.

Later that day, Kili woke up. He blinked and smiled happily when he saw his brother's face. Fili sighed in relif. "There you are! We were worried you were lost."

"Lost?" Questioned Kili, rather confused as to why he was in bed. Fili nodded. "Yes. We were worried that… It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

Kili managed to sit up a bit. "Better now." He looked round. "Can I get out of bed now?"

Fili went to answer, but Thorin appered. "Fili? Your mother has asked for you." Fili went to argue but then rolled his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders at his brother, which Kili loved before going.

Thorin walked over. "How are you feeling?" Kili watched him as he sat down. "Better uncle Forwin… But why am I in bed?"

"Oin says you must to get better." Kili pouted. "But.. what about my arch.. A ree?" He struggled with the last word.

"There will be time for that. How about a story?"  
>"What about?" Kili questioned as he snuggled down. Thorin thought for a moment. "Oh, how about a brave dwarf prince named Kili, who took on a quest, was very brave and became King of the misty mountains?"<p>

"And Fe-wee." Kili couldn't leave out his brother.  
>"Of course, and Fili, king Kili and King Fili."<p>

Kili smiled and lay down, looking at his map that Bilbo had given him, looking at the misty mountains. He smiled. They were much bigger than Erebor and soon, he feel peacefully asleep whilst his uncle told him his story. Thorin finished and looked at Kili. "And they became the two most bravest, kindest Dwarf kings middle earth had ever seen." He quietly left the room, leaving Kili to dream of happier things.


	7. Old uncles and nephews who invent

It was three days since Kili's.. Incident and by the beard of Durin, he was bored! He had played with his toys Bofur had given him, read the books Balin had given him, though only the one with interesting pictures in and drew a few pictures for his mother. But other than that, there was nothing else to do.

Kili rather liked his room. His bed was next to a window, so he could gaze out without leaving the bed. Getting up, he looked out and sighed. It was a perfect day out there and Kili had all his plans he wanted to do. Of course, these were secret plans, so no one knew except him. He frowned and put his head in his hands. He heard the door open and he could tell it was his Uncle.

"Kili, how are you feeling?"  
>"Bored."<br>"Bored is not a feeling."

Kili frowned more, if that was possible. "Yes it is. I is.. Is stuck in this stupid bed with nufing to do!" Thorin smiled sadly and walked over. He removed his crown, placing it on the bed, for he had just come from the council chamber. "Well, you will have to find something to do." Kili sat down and looked at the crown before looking away. "Like what?"

"Well, when you were…" Thorin stopped. Kili wouldn't remember that. Would he? "When you were small, you caught a cold of a child of men. Chickenpox. You would scratch all over. Your mother tried everything, eventually though you stopped and you could go out and play." Kili frowned as he struggled to remember, but found he couldn't. "This will be over soon."

"But I'm better now!" Kili argued. Thorin frowned. "Kili show some respect please." Kili glared at him. "You.. You is never showing me it." Thorin frowned. Hurt. "When do I not show it Kili?"

Kili kept his eyes on him. "I.. I see you talking to other dwarves about me. Saying… Saying I… I will not get better, my.. My mind is wrong. I am not wrong! Mama says I am perfect. How can I be perfect and wrong?!" Tears ran from his eyes. Thorin winced. he knew he had said those words. He pulled Kili close. "I am sorry little one. I did not mean it."

"Then why you say mean stuff?"  
>"Because… I am a old king." Kili pulled away and looked at him. "Not that old." Thorin continued. "But… I feel old Kili and sometimes I say things I shouldn't. We all do. But you are perfect, alright?"<p>

Kili nodded. Thorin looked round, before placing the crown on Kili's head. Kili smiled and wiped his eyes. "There, a true prince of Erebor."  
>"I will try Uncle."<br>"You do not need to try my kin." Kili smiled and then laughed. He took the crown off and looked at it. "U-Uncle Forwin?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"When.. When I'm king, after Fe-wee of course, will I be normal?" Thorin smiled. "You already are. Now, get some rest." Kili gave the crown back and lay back down. "Get enough rest." He mimicked.

Thorin smirked and left the room. Maybe Kili was getting better. He was still alive, and Fili. Thorin thanked Mahal everyday for this miracle. These two miracles just came a little knocked around, but still perfect in a unique way. He found Dis on the way back to the throne room. Dis smiled at her older brother. "How is he?"  
>"A little grumpy from being in bed, but other than that, he is healing." Dis nodded and smiled. "Sounds like you when you were young. You were so grumpy when you caught a cold."<p>

"I wasn't that grumpy."  
>Dis laughed. She had memories as a young dwarf yelling at the healers, throwing stuff at them, even his toy teddies. "You had the healers running here there and everywhere! Do you know what our father told you when he had enough?"<br>Thorin frowned. "No."  
>"You said you will try and get better and he said…"<br>"You don't have to try.." Thorin finished and smiled, having near exact the same conversation with Kili. He smiled at his sister. "Thank you Dis."  
>"Your welcome. Oh, Fili has walked at least twelve yards today, without aid." Thorin suddenly stopped. Dis stopped and looked at him. "Thorin? You look like you've either left something behind or you just had a idea." Thorin smiled. "Idea." He kissed his sister before hurrying off down the hall. Dis stood there in amazement before she walked off, shaking her head.<p>

Thorin almost barreled into Fili's room. Fili jumped, having been absorbed into his studies. "Uncle!" He complained crossly. Thorin rested against the door frame, breathing heavily for a few moments. He held up a hand to Fili and then sat on his bed. Fili raised a eyebrow, watching him. Thorin managed to get his breathing back to normal. "F-Fili?"

"Yes? Is there a explanation of why you push my door open with such force I nearly took your head off with my knife?" Thorin blinked before continuing. "Your mother tells me you can walk a bit further now."  
>"Yes. I know this. And….?"<p>

Thorin took another deep breath. "How about, when you feel up to walking outside a bit. Kili can sit in your chair? He will still be resting, but outside."

Fili thought for a moment. It would get Kili outside again and he wouldn't be walking around anywhere. It would improve his own muscles as well. He nodded and then smiled. "I like the idea Uncle. But I fear you may have done yourself a mischief in you great plan of things." He laughed at his king.

Thorin sighed. "We will.. Try tommorw. Kili is resting." He lay down on the bed. "I am getting too old for this…"  
>Fili snickered and went back to working, but now, his mind turned to inventing. What if they didn't use his chair. Kili needed to be laying down most of the time. What about a chair that you could lay down in?<p>

Fili would do anything for his brother. Thorin knew this. He watched his nephew before falling to sleep. "Definitely to old for this…"


	8. Elves, dwarves and love

The day had come where Kili could finally leave his bed, though he was still weak to go running around the lands. Fili had shown his ideas to Bofur who happily set about with them. Kili looked at the chair. Fili looked at him. "What do you think brother?"

Kili blinked and craned his neck, looking at it from his bed. "I-It's very good. Is.. It your new one fee-wee?" Fili smiled. "No, it is yours. Just until you get better. See? You can lay in it." Thorin walked over and bending down he picked up Kili. He winced a bit and placed him in the chair. The wince was not unnoticed by Balin. But the old dwarf said nothing. Kili lay there before he smiled. He pulled his wooden sword from his belt and raised it up. "F-Forward my dwarves!"

They all laughed and cheered as Dwalin himself pushed Kili out whilst Dis asked Fili if he would walk or be pushed as well. Fili said he would walk, but Ori wasn't too far behind with the chair. Thorin watched them and smiled. He turned round and looked at Balin. Balin looked at him. "Don't think I didn't see that wince, Thorin."

"What wince?"  
>"When you picked up your nephew."<p>

Thorin sighed. "A slight pain has been annoying me the last few days, that is all. I have seen Oin. He removed a few stitches and my skin is still tender." Balin nodded, but there was worry in his eyes. "Well, if it starts to act up, you must see him again."  
>"I will, Balin."<p>

Balin nodded and left, following the others. Thorin watched him go and sighed, looking down at the floors, before rubbing his head and walking back to the throne. Outside, the mood was more merrier as Kili pushed himself up a bit and looked round. Dwalin looked down at him. "What are ya doing lad?"

"Ob… Obserrrr erm.. Looking at my kingdom." Dwalin smirked and looked round. "And how does it look young prince?" Kili tilted his head back and smiled. "Very nice." Dwalin nodded. "I'm glad." Suddenly, a bell rang out. The alarm bell. Dwalin stopped and looked round, as did the other dwarves. Dis could see her brother at the wall, but then saw him wave and walked back in. Dis frowned and looked at Fili who just shrugged his shoulders. Kili crouched a bit, but peeped over the top of the chair. "Elf."

"What?" Dwalin said, looking around. "Elf." Kili repeated, pointing to his left. There she stood, looking over. She paused before walking over. It was Tauriel. She bowed to the dwarves. "Fili, you have grown, and doing much better I see."

Fili nodded. "Yes, thank you. what brings you here?" He remembered to keep his manners, just like his uncle had taught him. Tauriel smiled. "I am heading north for a meeting amongst men. I have been sent for guidance." Fili smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard. You helped guide my brother back to the land of the living."

Tauriel nodded at the thanks. "Where is Kili?" Dis looked at the elf but nodded towards the other chair. "Kili? You have a friend visiting." Kili sat up. Tauriel looked at him. Even now, that face almost stilled her heart. How close she had come to loosing him. "Hello Kili." Kili looked at her and frowned, trying to remember. "Elf… elf in light!"

Dis smiled at her son and whispered to Dwalin. She, Dwalin, Fili and Ori moved away a bit to give them a bit of space to talk. Soon, the young prince was telling Tauriel of his adventures and of course, he wanted to know about hers, which she gladly told him.  
>"I have been traveling. Helping where I can." Kili nodded. "I am a prince now!"<p>

Tauriel laughed. "I know and you make a wonderful one and a fine king one day." Kili beamed with pride and looked at her bow and arrows. Tauriel saw him looking. "When I return through here, I will teach you again." Kili squealed with delight and clapped his hands. "You will?!"

Tauriel nodded. "I will. Perhaps even your brother and uncle." Kili looked thoughtful. "Fee-wee doesn't like it and U-Uncle Forwin doesn't either."  
>"Well, more for us."<p>

Just over the hill, Dwalin kept watch whilst Fili had got out of chair and was walking a bit. He turned the corner and bumped into a girl. Fili managed to stand his ground, but she had fallen over. "Ow!" Fili gasped and limped over. "My apologies. I didn't see you there!"

The dwarf dusted herself off and looked at Fili. "Oh, I am sorry prince Fili. It is my fault." Fili raised his eyebrows. "No, I am sure I knocked into you." She smiled and laughed. "Well, perhaps you did. I therefor accept your apology." Fili smiled. "May I enquire to your name?"

She nodded. "You may. It is Merira." Fili smiled. "That is a lovely name. Perhaps I might be able to bump into you again, Merira?" She smiled and blushed. "You will. I have just moved to the mountain. My father caught the attention of your uncle in his skills for fine things." Fili nodded. "Well then. I shall see you around the mountain."

She nodded and he watched her go before Dis called him back. He sat on his chair and smirked, saying nothing more. Dwalin returned with Kili. "The elf says she shall try to visit more often."

"I am sure she has a name, Dwalin." Dis began sternly. Dwalin sighed. "Yes.. _Tauriel_ said she will visit." He looked at Fili. "What's the matter with him?"  
>"I am not too sure, but he is happy." Fili looked over at them and then looked at Kili. Kili smirked and made kiss faces at Fili behind his family and friend's backs. Fili glowered at him, but smiled none the less. Merira. If there was any other lovely creature alive, Fili would put all the gold in Erebor to state on it.<p>

That evening they returned, both princes exhausted and asleep. Dis spoke to her brother. "I believe Kili's mind grows stronger with each passing day brother." Thorin nodded. "Yes, he does. How does Fili do?"

"Oh he has the families stubbornness of course. He grows better and after today, he was in a day dream all day." Thorin smiled. He knew the reason, he had seen Merira earlier that day and he knew Fili would see her sometime. He half listened as Dis carried on, nodding occasionally. But he was happy his nephew had found someone as his one.

Thorin kept this information a secret. No one else other than Fili and himself… _Possibly_ Kili would know. But for now, happy in the knowledge that his families were doing well, the king under the mountain happily sat at his throne with a small, secret smile on his face.


	9. A good king

That night, the wind outside slowly rocked Thorin to sleep. He kept trying to ignore the stab wound and put his hand on it, as though willing it to heal. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes, hoping it would all go away.

But it didn't. He tossed and turned through the night, and eventually woke up breathing heavily. He struggled to sit up, but soon managed and got out of bed, holding his stomach. Fili heard his footsteps and sat up, looking through the doorway. He gasped. "Uncle!" He reached round on his bed and pulled a rope, alerting a bell to the guards. Two ran in and over to the king. Fili limped up to them. "Go get Oin. Now!" One of the guards nodded and hurried off. Fili helped his uncle lay down on the bed.

Thorin winced, breathing heavily. "Fili, Oin will be here soon, go back to sleep."  
>"No."<br>"Fili-"  
>"No. I left you once and that was a mistake. I will not do it again."<p>

Thorin was touched by his words and watched the worry on his nephews face. Soon, Oin arrived, along with Balin, Dwalin and Dis. Oin checked the king over, looking at his torso. "There is no wound on the outside, but there could be a small cut inside. You will need to rest and not move. So I suggest you get comfortable."

Thorin winced and groaned as he actually wiggled to the center of the bed before sighing. Oin looked at his bag. "I will give you something for the pain, but the wound must be allow to heal itself." Fili chewed his knuckles and looked at Oin. "Will the cut not bleed?"

"If it had, he would be dead boy. No, it will not bleed, just tender." Fili nodded and moved back a bit. His mother held him close. "Your Uncle is strong, he will live." Fili nodded, but kept a eye on him. After all the fuss, Thorin called Fili over.

Thorin looked at him and smiled. "Fili. I have many duties to perform tomorrow, and other than paperwork signing, I will not be able to do much until I am healed. I wish you to be acting King in my presence."

Fili froze, before he bowed his head, unable to get onto one knee. "My king." Thorin smiled and held his hand. "Do not worry Fili. Just nod your head and look important." Fili laughed a bit. "I will have to tell Kili. He may get confused." Thorin nodded. "Keep Kili by your side. He will take your place as older prince." Fili nodded. Thorin sighed. "I suppose I must rest."

Dis walked over. "Not suppose brother, go to sleep now. We will see tomorrow morning." Thorin nodded and watched her go. He looked at Fili, who had gotten up and smirked. "Your mother has the ears of a bat." Fili laughed softly before he went back to bed. The next morning, he groaned as he was woken early. Bofur smiled. "Up and rise lad." Fili glared at him. "Why?" "Oh, a king needs ta be up early." Fili raised his eyebrow and was sure Bofur was playing him. Why didn't Thorin get up this early?!

Getting dressed and sorting his hair and bear, he finally walked up the great hall. Kili was already there, dressed to impress any visitors. Fili smiled a bit at him and sat down on the throne. It felt too big and he wiggled a bit, as though trying to fill it. He was only acting king, what was it going to be like when he was king? He had wanted to see Merira, but of course he knew he couldn't.

Kili looked around and then looked at him. "Fee-wee?"  
>"Yes brother?"<br>"I'm bored. No-No wonder uncle Forwin looks grwumpy all day.."

Fili smirked and laughed silently. "I am sure he doesn't mean it brother." Kili shrugged, playing with a toy horse. "Yes, but he must get bored. You is bored as well." Fili smiled and nodded. "That I am." Kili smiled and looked round. No one important around. He jumped up, taking his wooden sword out and jumping in front of the throne. "I shall take over the throne!"

Fili smiled and stood up and tried to look imposing as he could. "Oh really? You'll never take it!" Kili laughed and ran at his brother, who caught him, tickling him. Fili had to sit down, resting his legs, but continued to to tickle his brother and didn't stop until he guards announced some Dwarves from the west. Fili sent Kili back to his seat and sighed a bit. The leader of the Dwarves, Dorin walked up and bowed.

"Prince Fili. Prince Kili, we hope your uncle is in good health." Fili bowed his head. "He will be soon, thank you. What brings you to the Mountain?"  
>"We seek refuge. Our home has been destroyed in a flood and foul things lurk in the water. They have taken some of our kin. Only for a while until we travel to the blue mountains."<p>

Fili frowned, what creature could that be? He nodded. "Of course. Why didn't you go there before here if I may ask?"  
>"The road is long and we were closer to the mountain." Fili nodded and called for Balin. He spoke to the older dwarf whilst Kili talked to the Dwarves.<p>

"Balin, what should I do?"  
>Balin smiled. "Well, they are just passing through lad. They have children as well. I think of them might be carrying as well. You are doing fine." Fili nodded and cleared his throat. Kili hurried back to his seat and smiled at his brother. Fili nodded. "You may stay here until you are ready to travel. Balin here will show you to some of the rooms."<p>

Balin smiled and bowed to him, showing the dwarves away. Fili watched them go and let out a sigh, relaxing. Unknown to him, Thorin had heard him, after moving to another bedroom. He wasn't spying on him. It was actually Fili's voice who woke him up. Now, as he went back to sleep, listening to Kili chatter away to his brother about something and Fili talk about Merira, Thorin smiled happily. The kingdom was in good hands.

Maybe he could spend a few more days in bed.


	10. The king returns

It had now been a week since Fili had been acting King of Erebor. In that time, he had to make big decisions. Houses being built, elves and men visiting the mountain, sorting out payments, food supplies. Now, Fili loved his brother to the end of middle earth, but he had been far from helpful. Fili tried to give him the same instructions their Uncle gave him, but it never worked.

Thorin eventually returned, the pain now gone and the cut inside healed. He looked at his sister son. "Fili. How are you getting on?" Fili looked at him and smiled. "Fine Uncle, though a little tired."

Thorin looked round for the younger brother. "Where is Kili?" Fili snorted and shook his head. "I have tried to keep him here with me, but he gets bored and wanders off somewhere, returning later trailing mud everywhere." Thorin smirked and returned to the throne. Fili placed the crown on his head and bowed to him, before taking the seat next to his uncle.

The now re-seated king looked at Fili and smiled. "Fili.. You were like that when you were young. I tried everything to make you sit down. Nothing would. Kili will calm down." Fili looked up at him. "How do you stay calm at his behavior?" Thorin thought for a moment, before responding.

"Because I had to deal with you first." Fili smiled. "May I be excused to find my brother?"  
>"Of course." Fili didn't need another word before he quickly limped away.<p>

Kili was in the gardens outside, looking at different plants. Fili saw him and walked over. "There you are! Uncle Thorin has come back." Kili looked at him and smiled. "Good." He went back to watching the plants. "Fee-wee?"

Fili walked over and sat on a bench. "Yes brother?" Kili picked the plant before dropping it and looking around. "Nothing." Fili smiled at him and rolled his eyes. Kili bit his lip. "I.. I wanna go on a adventure."

Fili looked at him. The last one nearly cost them their lives. He wasn't going to let that happen again. "Well, if Dwalin came with us, we could go camping for a day or so?" Kili thought, then nodded. "Fee-wee?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Could.. Could I become a great King like Uncle Forwin? After.. After you of course."<br>"You will be a great king Kili, we both will." At this, Kili looked at him. "What if I don't wanna be King? It's boring."

Fili laughed. "How would you know little one?" Kili pouted at being called little but continued. "You got boring when you were King."  
>"Yes, but only for a while. You get rather busy after the first day." Kili shrugged, but nodded. He got up and tapped Fili on the arm before running off, but stopping and waiting.<p>

Fili pretended to looked shocked, but hurried after his brother. Kili would run on ahead and then wait until Fili was close enough then run off again. As Fili turned the wrong corner, he bumped into Merira. He caught her this time.

"Hello Merira."  
>"Fili! I was just coming to see you! I was wondering if you would care to join me on a picnic?"<br>Fili nodded. "Of course." He looked round for his brother, but couldn't find him. Instead, he went with Merira. Kili was still running around and looked around. "Fee-wee?" He hurried back, calling his brother's name. Thorin saw him.

"Kili? Come here please." Kili hesitated but walked over. "Yes Uncle?" He put his hands behind his back and looking like a naughty little dwarf. Thorin looked at him and then smiled. "Come sit next to me."

Kili smiled and sat down, wiggling to get comfortable. Thorin smiled and spoke to him. "Kili. Your brother is growing up more and more. He has met someone." Kili gasped and looked at him. "Who?!"

"His one. A young girl by the name of Merira. He will be spending a lot of time with her."  
>"But.. But what about me? We.. We were going on a adventure!"<br>"I know Kili, but you must understand. Fili now must start his own life with her, if anything goes alright and when he is with her, you must not get in the way unless asked. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Kili nodded but looked down. "He.. He won't forget me, will he uncle?"  
>"Of course he won't. You are his brother! No one will forget you. Now, we are expecting some rather important Dwarves today."<p>

Kili looked up, wiping the tears away. Thorin smiled and gently stroked his nephews hair in comfort. "Can you write?" Kili grinned. "Oh yes! Balin has been teaching me!" Thorin nodded. So Kili had started his lessons. That was very good.

"Good. You may take notes what they and I are saying. If you fall behind, ask them to slow down for you." Kili nodded and went off to get some paper and ink. "I will try uncle. I'll be really good, just like Fee-wee. Uncle?"

"Yes?"  
>"Why does Ori not do it?"<br>"That is a good question. Ori is busy sorting out paperwork for the money side of the mountain."  
>Kili nodded and hurried off. Thorin watched him go proudly. Yes, Kili would become a good prince in his own time.<p> 


	11. Pain, love and dark things on the way

Later that day, Kili was working with his uncle and doing best to take notes. He bit his lip as he took notes. Ink covered his hands and face. Fili was showing Merira round the mountain and eventually had his chair brought over, having worn himself out. He looked at Merira. "I hope you don't mind me getting the chair."

"Of course not, why would I mind?" Fili shrugged as he pushed himself along. "I don't know, I am still getting used to the idea, that's all." Merira smiled and stopped the chair. Fili looked at her and she smiled. "Fili, it doesn't matter to me if you are in this chair or not. I love you for who you are. A kind, caring dwarf." Fili blushed. "I love you too, for you have shown me love outside of my family and friends."

Meanwhile, the meetings had finally finished. He looked at Thorin. "Can I go play now?" Thorin smiled and nodded. Most of his notes were just doodles of the dwarves, but Thorin kept them anyway, finding them amusing. Soon, Kili was setting up his wooden toy army of dwarves and looking at them carefully, adjusting a few. He saw Thorin walk by. "Look uncle!"

"Kili, not now." He carried on walking, discussing something with Balin. Kili frowned and looked back at his toys with a sad sigh. He tried to get everyone's attention, but everyone was busy with something, even his mother. Fili was too busy with Merira, which of course Kili still did not approve. Kili frowned and gathered up his toys before hurrying outside, using another door that had just been built.

He made his way outside, it was calm, but slightly breezy. He made his way over the grass, which had once been covered in snow. Kili could see Dale from here. he loved when his mother took him there, so much stuff to look at! Kili looked at the re-built city for a few moments later before he carried on looking for his favorite spot.

Kili made his way over the hill, then he sat on a small mound and grass and set them up. He tried to improve his mood. He looked at one soilder. "You can be uncle Forwin and... You can be fee-wee." He put them together and them placed another one for himself further along. He seemed to be recreating the battle in his mind. He used small pebbles as rocks as he made his soldiers climb over them. He dropped the rocks on the enemy laughing as he did so. Thorin was watching him, having seen Kili go out.

He suddenly winced and held his chest. He stood up. "Oww.." He fell forward and curled up. Thorin had seen the fall. "**Kili!**" He hurried out, ignoring his own pain, followed by Oin, Dis and Dwalin. Dwalin picked him up and they hurried inside. Kili cried all the way. They hurried to Kili's room and lay him on the bed, but Kili only curled up and cried even more when Oin tried to look at his chest.

Thorin paced up and down as Kili's cries could be heard inside. Fili waited outside with Merira. Dis hurried over to her brother. Thorin looked at her. "They say it is his chest. Ravens have been sent north to Tauriel. Also, his leg wound has started to ail him. I have called for Gandalf, this is beyond out skill now." Fili looked grave and gulped. "There must be something we can do!"

Dis winced at her son shouting and walked over to Fili, talking to him. Thorin sighed and went over, sitting on a bench. He looked down and frowned, feeling something touch his hand. Looking down, he saw a wooden solider that Kili had carefully painted to look like Thorin. Thorin smiled sadly and quietly prayed he wouldn't loose his nephew. The main doors soon opened and Tauriel walked in. She bowed her head to Thorin. "What ails him?"

"His chest, also his leg." Thorin replied looking at her. Tauriel nodded and was taken to Kili who lay there, breathing heavily. Tauriel listened to his chest. "His heart is strong. He must have jarred a rib when running outside." She then looked at his leg, the scar was still there. She stood up and looked at Thorin. "The wound he will carry for the rest of his life. I can get herbs to ease his pain."

"Thank you." Tauriel nodded and went to leave, when Kili spoke up. "T-Tauriel?" She looked at him and went back over. "Yes Kili?" "Sto.. stop pain here and here.." He pointed to his leg and chest.

Tauriel smiled a bit. "You will heal soon Kili." But Kili shook his head. "No.. bad pain here.. Goes away when I look at you." He touched where his heart was. Thorin smiled and left the two alone. Fili looked at Thorin, holding Merira's hand. "How is he?"

"Gandalf is on the way with the council of Lord Elrond, from Rivendell? He will arrive soon. Kili is doing fine, he will heal over the next few days. I was so worried about his mind, he never said anything about his chest. I should have thought about that."

"Uncle, you cannot blame yourself for this. You know how stubborn he is." Thorin smiled. "Aye, that he is lad. It looks like you and Merira here are very happy." Merira bowed her head. "Indeed we are my king. Fili has made me very happy." Fili blushed and squeezed her hand.

Thorin smiled and walked over to the window. "Perhaps with time, the fortunes of this family will change for the better, but for now I am content, with everything." He could hear Tauriel singing to Kili next door.

And Thorin smiled liked Fili remembered how he used to do before watching him go. Fili went off with Merira and Kili fell asleep, holding Tauriel's hand. But no one knew what dark things were slowly coming over the hills and towards the mountain.


	12. Shadows over the innocent

The day seemed to start off well. The sun was out, the dwarves were busy at work doing all jobs, Fili was with Merira, speaking to her father about courting her, staying to tradition. Dis had just left Kili to sleep whilst Thorin was talking to Gandalf and also Tauriel. She had made her point that her place was here with Kili whilst he was like this. Thorin had accepted this.

Thorin looked at Gandalf. "He complains of the wound from his leg." Gandalf nodded. "I am not surprised, that is a morgul arrow, a very dangerous thing. You should be thankful that it wasn't a morgul blade." Thorin knew this and nodded.

"I thought I had healed him in lake town." Tauriel said, looking worried.  
>"So you had, but wounds that are made by evil, remain for the rest of our lives, much like scars." Gandalf contiuned. "Is he sleeping? How is Fili doing?"<p>

"Fili is doing well, he is courting at the moment. But he is worried about his brother, though he tries not the worry cloud his day to day activities, he has lost a lot of sleep."  
>"Well, that is understandable. But the pain should pass within the next few days are so."<p>

Whilst they were talking, Kili had gotten out of bed. He stared ahead, pale, dark shadows under his eyes. He could hear whispering and looked round, frightened. Breathing heavily. He stumbled through a empty hall, where only a few weeks ago, he was running around happily and laughing with his brother. He walked over to the table, picking up a knife. He looked round, hearing strange language in his head.

Kili whimpered and tried to run off, but he found he couldn't move. A strange whistling sound was going through his head, but he seemed to enjoy it. His body swayed back and fourth for a moment before he turned, making his way down the hall. In the shaodws, he could see things moving. Kili cried softly before moving away from them.

As he walked towards where his uncle, Gandalf and Tauriel were at, Gandalf turned round. "Kili!" Thorin jumped off his throne and went to walk towards him. "No, Thorin, stay back." Gandalf's word stopped him, then he saw the knife. Tauriel moved forward and she spoke to Kili. The young dwarf stared at Thorin, as though he was weighing him up.

"_Do es un meno las to eth?_" She spoke. Kili stopped and looked at her. His eyes were hollow and skin even more hollow it seemed. He actually hissed at her, backed away from her and ran off, ignoring the pain in his body. Thorin called after him. Kili turned, and crashed into Fili. Both ended up on the floor.

Fili rolled over and managed to pin his brother down. "Brother! What is Durin's name are you doing?" Kili struggled and screamed, but it wasn't a normal scream. The scream was high pitched, and where he lay, cracks appeared the floor, as though his screams could do such a thing. Fili moved back and Tauriel held him close. "Don't go near him." Gandalf came over and put his hand onto Kili's head, muttering something.

The screaming continued for a a few more minutes, as Kili struggled. He stared at Gandalf, his eyes now almost seemed black. Fili watched on. "His eyes were like this in Laketown." Eventually, it stopped and Kili gasped and looked round. "Fee-wee? what am I doing here?"  
>"I.. I don't know, you sleep walk. Come on, I'll take you back." He walked over to him and helped his brother back to his room. Thorin picked up the blade and looked at it.<p>

"What was he doing with this?"  
>"I do not know, but I believe the episode has passed. Remember, the wound is still fresh in his body and in his mind, like all of you. It seemes that a older enemy's power is growing once more. I will return in four months."<p>

"Four months?!"  
>"Yes! And if you cannot wait that long, you can find yourself another wizard." Gandalf walked off, wondering what it all meant. Fili had taken Kili to his room. Merira had come as well. Kili lay in his bed. Fili looked at him. "Kili?" But his brother wouldn't answer him. Merira put her hand on Fili's shoulder. "Leave him for a hour, he'll come round." Fili nodded and left with her. Kili lay still and silent on the bed.<p>

Fili and Merira returned in one hour, Kili was much better and after a while, him and Merira had raided the kitchen, he was now happily snacking in his room, talking to Fili and Merira (who he liked much better now since she had grabbed the chocolate cake). Fili didn't approve of this, but he enjoyed the food none the less.

But Thorin, Gandalf and most importantly, Tauriel had seen a new darkness in Kili caused by a old wound and it made them wonder of things to come. Thorin wondered, as he lay in bed that night, if his family would ever be free of such curses.

**I do apologize if my elvish was.. well it was rubbish, but you know. Thank you all for my reviews. I was inspired by that moment when Frodo is almost grabbed by the Nazgul and Sam dives on him, the moment torn between reality and illusion. Don't worry! I have gotten over the.. Dark stages for now! Keep up for more Firia and Kiliel fluff and Durin family cuteness! **


	13. Toy pigs, gold and baths

The days passed slowly by, almost dragging. Kili's health improved and soon he was back to his mischievous self. One afternoon, he hurried through the halls, pushing a rather large wooden pig. Just like Thorin told him about Dain and his Great War beast. He cried out in delight as dwarves gave shouts and moved out the way. Kili ran and then jumped on the back, going down a ramp. This was _**brilliant**_! The air flowing through his face, as the large toy skidded round the corner.

Bofur had made him the toy and it was a wonderful day when Kili got it…

_Kili made his way towards where Bofur was working. The dwarf had just come back from the mines, but still made toys in his spare time, still enjoying the craft. The young prince spotted him and made his way over. "Hi Bofur!" He cried._

_Bofur smiled happily. "Ahh ya alright Kili? What can I do fer ya?" Kili showed him some money. "Mama gave me lots of coins, because I've been helping uncle Forwin and being a good prince!"_

_"Have you now? Well t'ats good ta hear then! How may I help ya today?" At this question, Kili looked round. Dragons, soldiers… Kili frowned, he already had these ones. Stepping inside the workshop, he gasped as he spotted it._

_A large wooden pig on wheels, the ears steering the great toy. Kili made his way over to it and looked at it. Bofur smiled and walked over. "He's great, ain't he? Took me a whole month ta do."_

_Kili smiled and nodded. He looked at Bofur and then put all the coins on the table. Bofur counted them out. "Well… You are one coin short." Kili looked saddened and tried to count them again, but Bofur was right. Then, the toy maker smiled._

_"Say now, what's this?" He reached behind Kili's ear and pulled out another gold coin. "Look at t'at. Ya growing money in your ears!" Kili squealed with delight and pushed the coins over to him. Bofur smiled. "He's all yours."_

_Kili laughed as he made his way over to the large wooden pig._

Yes, it had been a wonderful day, but try as he might, he couldn't do that trick that Bofur had done with the coin and his ear. He had tried many times, but still didn't know how Bofur had gotten that coin into his ear!

Thorin was on his way to visit the mines. He was being given a "royal tour" even though he knew his way round like the back of his hand. Dwalin was walking with him. "Production is a bit slow at the minute, but we are still making a profit." Thorin nodded. "Good, I am glad. Mind we don't dig too deep though, I don't want to mines to become unstable any time soon." Dwalin nodded.

Suddenly, Dori ran past, followed by Bifur, Ori and Gloin. Thorin watched them. "What's wrong?" Dwalin looked round. "Thorin, watch out!" He pulled Thorin out the way just in time as Kili went whizzing past yelling happily.

Thorin stood there for a moment before he spoke up, admit a little shakily. "What.. Was that?" Dwalin sighed and looked at him. "That, my king…Was your nephew."

"Oh." Thorin looked to where Kili has gone. "Please do not tell me he is headed for the hall of ancestors." He closed his eyes and made a quick prayer

"Would you like the alternative?" Dwalin asked, hurrying after the young prince. Thorin gulped. "What's the alternative?" He asked to himself and went after him. Kili was still going at break neck speeds as he flattened himself against the large pig-cart. The toy seemed to have a mind of its own as it turned the corner and then pushing through the door. Kili looked up, looking at all the old statues, which Balin had told him about. He smiled as he watched before he looked ahead and gulped. He was heading into a large gold pile. No doubt that Smaug had made and had forgotten about.

He crashed into it, flying off it and landed into the gold. The coins and other things immediately covered him. The wooden pig came to a stop at an angle. Thorin, Dwalin and Bifur arrived a few moments later. Thorin hurried over to the gold pile.

"Kili? Kili! Answer me!" He started to pull the gold around, until finally, he came across his nephew. Kili grinned. "Hi-Hi uncle!"

Thorin sighed and sat down. "Kili, what were you doing? That was very dangerous!" Kili watched him. "I-I was riding new pig! Dain rides one, so I wanted to ride on. He goes on-on dangerous stuff."

"Yes but hes…." Thorin trailed off. "_A complete nutcase if you ask me."_ But Thorin kept this information to himself. "He's older than you."

Kili thought about it. "Does that mean Fee-wee have to ride it first?"

"What? No! Kili… Dain rides it because he can, okay?"  
>"I ride my one because I can." Kili countered back. Dwalin laughed as he walked over, pulling the large toy up. He looked at it. "This is some skill Thorin." Thorin looked round. "It is some skill that Kili didn't injure himself or anyone else, Dwalin."<p>

The dwarf rolled his eyes and looked at the gold pile. "Looks like he found some hidden treasure." Kili smiled and looked at it. "All mine!"

Thorin though, was stern. "Kili, we must share it." Kili frowned. "But… I found it and no one else did! Why can't I keep it?"  
>"Because other's might need it."<p>

Kili shook his head, crossing his arms. "No!" Thorin stood up. "Kili, stop this now!" Kili glared at him. "You're the king! You is supposed to look after everyone and give them stuff."

Dwalin walked over. "He has you there Thorin, and you know it." Thorin scowled, but sighed. His nephew was right. "Okay Kili, you may keep it, but what if someone needs to use it?"

"Then they can ask me." Thorin smiled and turned round, nodding. "Not bad. Not bad, young prince."

Later on, Kili had put his large toy away and was now setting up some armies quietly. Dis, Thorin, Fili and Merira sat with him. Suddenly, Fili wrinkled his nose. "By Mahal, what is that stench?" The other dwarves noticed it. Thorin frowned and sniffed his cloak and pulled a face.

Kili looked up and sniffed his own clothes and pulled the near enough identical face. He looked at his mother. "Mama, I need bath." Dis smiled, holding her breath.

"Yes, my son, so does my brother." Kili hurried off to the bathroom whilst Thorin went to the other one. Merira waved her hand and looked at Fili. "What was that smell?!" she laughed. Fili smiled. "Kili was riding a new toy today and crashed landed into a small pile of gold. Dwalin told me later that he noticed the gold was sticky when he touched it. He reckoned the dragon had used it as his relieving area."

There was silence before Merira burst into laughter with Fili. Thorin scowled as he heard them, before disappearing beneath the water.


	14. Arrows and Rings

It was a fine day in Dale when Fili and Merira came to visit. People pointed and talked and bowed to the young prince and Merira. Fili was able to walk better now and so, enjoyed his walk more with her as they went through the famous market place once more.

"My mother and uncle used to visit here when they were children. My uncle, was exactly like Kili, always running through the market place and there would be great searches for him."

Merira laughed holding onto his arm. "I find it hard to belive, he is always looking so stern." Fili nodded. "He just looks like because he is the king I suppose. But he is kind and he helped my mother raise us after my father had been killed."

They passed many stalls and turned a corner, almost bumping into Bard. Bard smiled. "Prince Fili! It is nice to see you here. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you Bard."  
>"Good, how is your brother?"<br>"Healing well. May I introduce Merira." Merira gave a small bow. "It is good to meet you, Bard." Bard bowed his head. "And I you. Forgive me, I can't stay, I have to go to a meeting."

Fili and Merira waved him off and continued to walk round the city. Meanwhile, back at the mountain, Taruiel who had returned from the north, was with Kili outside, practising archery. Dwalin was sitting on a rock, watching as he was Kili's sword trainer.

Kili bit his lip as he fitted an arrow and lifted the bow up. "Okay." Began Tauriel. "Now, pull your arm back, keeping it straight." Kili nodded and did so, firing it. The arrow flew, but landed just infront of the target. The young prince frowned, determined to hit the target. Dwalin smiled and walked off. Tauriel looked at him whilst Kili continued to shoot. "Where are you going?"

Dwalin continued to walk back to the mountain. "To get more arrows."

Back in Dale, Fili and Merira had lunch and were now sitting by a fountain. Merira held his hand and Fili looked at her. "Merira, you have made me the happiest dwarf in middle earth."

Merira smiled and held his hand tigheter. "Fili, thank you. You have made me very happy as well." Fili nodded and reached into his pocket. "I brought this from the mountain. Uncle has blessed it and us." He opened a box and pulled out a ring made of gems with starlight gems on them. Merira gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Fili…"  
>Fili winced as he got down on one knee. "Merira, would you do me the honours of being my wife? To share the rest of my life with me, until death takes one of us to the halls of our fathers?"<p>

Merira smiled and pulled him up, kissing him. "I will Fili, son of Dis. I will." Fili grinned and kissed her, laughing happily. He put the ring on her finger. "It was Kili's idea, for the starlight gems. He saw them and they are beautiful, fitting for you."

Merira smiled and happily looked at the ring. "It's perfect. Like you." Fili smiled and kissed her.

Back at the mountain, Kili was unaware of his brother's happy news as he continued to shoot. So far, he had sixteen arrows in the ground, three in a nearby tree and much to the humour of himself and much to the disdain of Dwalin… One in the older dwarf's backside, which he had thankfully removed.

Dwalin limped over. "Okay, now let's try this again." He walked behind Kili and held his arm. "Okay lad.. Keep your arm there." Kili did as he was told and fired the arrow. It hit the center. Kili blinked and then cheered. He looked at Tauriel and Dwalin. "I.. I did it, I did it!"

Tauriel smiled and hugged him. "Yes, you did Kili, keep trying though." Kili nodded, but was very happy at himself as he continued to work. He hit every target after that. Dwalin thanked his ancestors that he did.

Fili and Merira made their way back to the mountain. Dis was waiting with the chair. Even though Fili felt like he could walk to the end and the world and back, he was grateful. Merira walked beside him as Dis pushed the chair. "How was your day in Dale?"

"Wonderful, we saw Bard and ate and…" Fili trailed off, looking at his new partner. "And what?" Dis asked. Merira stopped and showed Dis her ring. Dis gasped. "Is it true?" Fili nodded. "Aye, it is."

Dis laughed happily and hugged both of them. "I am happy for both of them. Kili will be as well. He is with Tauriel and Dwalin, practising his archery. My brother will be elated at this news."

Fili nodded as the trio made their way over to the training ground. Kili shot another one and then saw his family. He ran over. "Fee-wee! I shot lots of arrows!"

"That's wonderful Kili! I have some news to tell you." Kili nodded, listening carefully. "Me and Merira are going to get married soon." Kili paused as he processed this information. Dwalin and Tauriel made their way over.

"Will.. Will I still be your brother?"  
>"Of course! You shall always be my brother, Kili. Nothing will change that, just Merira and me will be spending more time together. Is that alright?"<p>

Kili nodded. "Can we…" He trailed off. Fili looked at him. "Can we what brother?"  
>"Can we still have adventures?"<p>

This time, Merira spoke up. "Of course, you must have adventures, perhaps I will be able to come?" Kili bit his lip. "Can you use sword? Uncle Forwin says only they.. They who can use swords can come." Merira nodded. "I can."

Kili smiled and nodded and tried to look important. "Th-Then I give you my blessing." Fili nodded his thanks whilst trying not to laugh. He knew he shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it. Eventually, the family and friends made their way back to the mountain. Tauriel was caught up by Oin, who needed her advice on a matter. Thorin saw them as they came in.

"Fili, Merira, how was dale?" Fili nodded and smiled, standing up. "It was well uncle, thank you. We have news as well."

Thorin walked down the steps. "What news?"  
>"Merira and me are to be married." Thorin stopped for a moment, before he embraced his nephew. "Fili! That is wonderful, do you have a date?"<p>

"Not yet, but perhaps an autumn wedding?"  
>"We shall make it so." He spoke to Merira and Fili for a while longer. Kili watched and looked at his mother.<p>

"Mama?"  
>"Yes, Kili?"<br>"Do I have to get married?" Dis looked at him. "Only if you find your one and if you want to Kili." Kili nodded, but remained silent, quietly thinking.

Thorin was talking to Fili and Merira. "I am truly happy for both of you. I hope that you spend many years together." Fili nodded his thanks. "Kili gave us his blessing."

Thorin nodded. "I am glad." He looked at Merira. "Merira?" She looked at him. "Yes my king?" Thorin smiled. "You are soon to be part of Durin line, unless we are in public, you may call me Thorin."

Merira smiled and nodded. "Yes Thorin?"  
>"I have a gift for you, it is customary for the king to give such a gift. Come with me." Fili knew what it was and stayed behind. Merira followed. Thorin came a to room and unlocked it.<p>

The air was musty inside as Thorin tooked them in. "This was my mother's quarters when she lived. I never became married, so I am giving my gift to you." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a white wedding gown. Merira gasped and smiled.

"Thorin, it's wonderful. Such a fine gift…"  
>"Will you accept it?"<br>"I will, thank you." Thorin smiled at her. "My sister will see to any alterations you may need."

Merira nodded and looked over at the dress. Thorin watched her before leaving her alone with it. Fili saw him and came back out. "Did she like it?" Thorin nodded.

"Aye, she did."  
>"Thank you Thorin."<p> 


	15. Armour, Hobbits and Weddings

The seasons seem to whizz by for Fili. His legs grew stronger and he used the chair less and less. Thorin watched his progress with eagerness. He had also noticed that his breathing was getting better now. Kili still acted like a child, but he seemed to realize that he was a prince.

Fili spent more time with Merira, but always had time for Kili and having small adventures with him. The latter of which included stealing Bofur's hat, simply because the young prince had taken a shine to it. But soon, Autumn loomed.

The day of the wedding was set. Three days before Durin's day. Balin had suggested this. This would mean it would give the dwarves three days to recover before another celebration. Dis was in her own quarters, helping Merira into her gown as the day arrived. "You look beautiful, Merira." The dress was long, even for a dwarf. There were golden flowers stitched in and small gems had been put in with them. As she moved, they glittered in the light. "Thank you Dis." She looked in the mirror and sighed. "What was it like on your wedding day? if you don't mind me asking."

Dis smiled. "Oh, when I married, I got his mother's dress. It was a beautiful one. I still have it and I shall always have it. It was covered in golden leaves, flowers and just as long."

"I am afraid I might step on mine!"  
>"Nonsense, you will be fine. Almost done."<p>

In another part of the mountain, Fili was putting on his armor. Kili watched, also dressed up in his armor. He looked at it and kept wriggling as though some small animal had gotten inside, but he stopped when his uncle looked at him. Thorin was dressed in his uniform and a blue cloak. He adjusted his nephew's uniform. "Nervous?"

"Plenty… But I know they will pass when I am with her. How come I am more nervous now, than when I was fighting." Thorin nodded. "And that's how it should be. It is because you are marrying your one and trust me, growing up with my sister and helping you two grow up, trust me, sometimes there is nothing more scary. There… Oh! Wait!" Thorin went over to a cupboard and pulled out a smaller version of his crown, two actually. He placed one on Kili's head who smiled and sat up proudly, before he placed one on Fili's head. "There. Now we are ready."

Fili nodded. Kili smiled, but he seemed to be hiding something. Fili looked at his brother. "What?"  
>"Uncle Forwin has a -"<br>"Yes, thank you Kili…" He looked at his nephew. "You will soon find out." The doors opened and the music started to play. There were banners everywhere, food had been set up nearby. Tauriel had helped with the decoration and Thorin was rather impressed as he looked at it.

There was white branches that curved over along the walkway to the throne. Kili took his place by Tauriel and smiled up at her. She smiled and looked at Fili. "Doesn't he look grand?" Kili nodded and wiped his armor. Tauriel held his hand, which made the young prince blush. "You are just as grand, my prince."

Thorin made his way to the throne and sat down. Fili waited by it, then a flash of movement caught his eye. He looked over and grinned. "Bilbo!"

Out stepped the hobbit, holding a red cushion with two rings on it. "Hello Fili. Thorin had sent a raven to Gandalf. I couldn't miss this!" Fili smiled happily. "Not even for dinner?"  
>"After walking with you lot for over a year, I managed to miss a meal… or two." Fili laughed and looked at his Uncle who smiled and winked at him. So this was the surprise. And it was a wonderful surprise. He then spotted Gandalf there, laughing quietly. Fili smiled happily and nodded his thanks. Then, it became silent, followed by whispers.<p>

"Look! Oh isn't she beautiful?"  
>"She is, a perfect match for the prince."<br>"A perfect princess for the house of Durin."

Merira smiled as she walked, holding onto her father's arm. He smiled at her. Before they stopped. Fili couldn't wait to turn round. Thorin stood up and smiled happily. "Are you Merira, daughter of Bodur?"

"I am, King Thorin."  
>"And you here to marry the heir to the throne, Fili, son of Dis?"<br>"I am, King Thorin."

Thorin nodded."Step forward Merira, daughter of Bodur." Fili finally turned to his side as he smiled at Merira. She smiled, tears at her eyes. "My kin, friends and visitors from different lands. We are here today, to seal the marriage between Fili and Merira. As king, I allow this to take place." He looked at Bilbo. "The rings, Bilbo, son of Bungo Baggins."

Bilbo smiled and stepped up. he had been rehearsing his lines all afternoon. "Fili, Merira, these rings are for your life together, never part from them until your dying days."

Both nodded as the Hobbit moved away. Fili took Merira's hand. "I, Fili, son of Dis, Nephew to Thorin, king under the mountain, here by give you this ring to honor a life together with you, until Mahal takes me to the halls of my fathers." He placed the ring, a silver one with a green emerald on it.

Merira smiled and looked at Fili. "I, Merira, daughter of Bodur, give you this ring in return to honor our lives together, until Mahal takes me to the halls of my father." She placed the ring onto his finger. There was silence in the hall as Thorin stood up. "Fili, Merira, you are now bound as one."

There was a great cheering and clapping as the newly weds made their way through the mountain. Small white petals fell from the white branches as Fili kissed Merira as they walked. Kili clapped happily as he watched them go. Thorin stood from the Throne and finally, the night belonged to the younger generation of the mountain.

There was food, stories of young and old and parties left right and center. Kili sat with Tauriel all evening, telling her of his improving archery. Fili sat with Merira at one end of the table, whilst Thorin sat on the other end. He was speaking to Bilbo and they were both laughing at something. Fili watched them and looked at Merira.

"How are you love?"  
>"I am wonderful Fili."<br>"I know you are." Merira laughed at her new husband's humor. Dis watched them happily, remembering her own wedding day. Finally, the night drew on and guests started to leave. Kili looked at Fili as him and Merira went towards their new chambers.

"Fee-wee?"  
>"Yes brother?"<br>"I.. I am happy for you, before you go…" He nodded towards Bofur who had fell asleep and was snoring, hat askew. Fili smirked and walked over, gently taking the hat and placing it on Kili's head. Kili laughed quietly, before running off. Merira covered her mouth to stop the laughter. Fili shrugged and went in with her.

The next morning, Fili awoke and looked over, seeing Merira still asleep. He smiled, but then frowned as he heard a shout.  
>"<em><strong>Kili! Ya beta bring me hat back here! Ya little imp! Where are ya?!<strong>_" Fili frowned and was sure he could hear his brother.

_**"You'll never take me alive!"**_ The oldest prince rolled his eyes and snuggled up to his new wife.


	16. Snow, Children and Cowardly Kings

It was one week after the wedding that snow had decided to fall again upon the mountain. Kili watched it fall onto the ground, forming a blanket. Of course, after the incident of last winter, with his uncle falling onto the ice, Kili was not allowed out until the snow had melted a bit. He sighed, he hated melted snow.

He heard laughter and looked round. Fili was with Merira, talking to Thorin. Bilbo had since travelled back to his home. Kili of course, wanted him stay a while longer, but the hobbit missed his home and the young prince understood. Finally tearing his gaze away from the window, he walked over to his kin. Fili looked up and smiled. "Hello brother. My, you have a face that could stop a stone giant."

"Not allowed out. It's only snow!" Thorin rolled his eyes. "Kili, you remember what happened the last time."  
>"Yes, but you had fun!" Thorin smirked. "That I did, Kili. But, being a king, doesn't mean getting your way all the time." Kili frowned. He thought this to be very odd, but nodded. Fili, ever the observant one could sense a talk coming on and led his wife away about plans for the future.<p>

Fili looked at Merira as they rounded the corner. "What shall we do today?" Merira smiled. "I'm not sure, I have been feeling rather tired of late." Fili frowned in concern as they sat down on a bench. "Are you alright?"

Merira laughed. That laugh which could pull Fili away from his nightmares when he slept. "I am fine my husband! After all, Dwarves were having children long before our time."

It took a moment for Fili to register what she had said, and then he grinned. "Your… You're sure?"  
>"Yes! Oin's nurse maid had me checked. I am with child." Fili actually gave out a cry and picked her up, spinning her around, before putting her down. He grinned, tears in his eyes. "I am going to be a father! Oh Mahal has blessed us!" Merira laughed, also crying with tears in her eyes.<p>

Meanwhile, unaware of the happy news, Thorin walked with Kili, away from the throne for a while and to the viewing window. He looked outside. "Tell me Kili, what do you see?"

Kili looked out. "Snow."  
>"Very good, but what else?"<br>"…Snow I could be having fun in uncle Forwin?"

Thorin sighed. "No. Kili, the snow is… Is like your blanket on your bed. If you had a hole in the floor and put your blanket over the top. What would happen to the hole?"

"It would be gone!"  
>"Exactly! And if you didn't know it was there, you could fall down and we might not ever know."<br>"Ohhhh…" It dawned on Kili what he said. Thorin nodded. "When the snow has melted, when we can see some of the grass, you can go out. It that okay?" Kili nodded before walking off. Thorin watched him go and sighed. Besides, it wasn't only that. After the last winter, Thorin had heard nothing else on how slipped onto his backside for a whole week.

Walking back to the throne, he heard his sister shout his name. "Thorin!" Thorin gave a cry and stood back up, looking at the seat, before looking at his sister. "What is wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"No! Though you may want to sit down." Thorin frowned and sat. Dis walked over. "Fili has asked me to pass on a message, as he was stuttering to much to say it." Thorin made a confused face. Since when has Fili stuttered? "What is it?"

"Merira is with child!" This made Thorin get back up and ran past Dis, with a quick "Thank you!" Before running off to find his oldest nephew. He found them and smiled. "My sister has just informed me with the news. Congratulations! To both of you!" Fili grinned and held his wife close. Merira smiled. "I am a week gone my king." Thorin nodded and did some quick calculations. "A spring child! There will be a celebration tonight." He bowed to both of them and left, a small skip in his step that made the two younger dwarves laughed.

That night, there was a great feast to celebrate this wonderful news. Dis sat next to Merira, giving her pointers, which she found very useful and Thorin sat next to Fili, telling him of all the times he had with Kili and himself when they were small, which made Fili roll his eyes at the memories. Kili watched on, he was happy though. He was going to be a uncle! Like his Uncle. He frowned, confused and looked at Thorin.

"Uncle Forwin?"  
>"Yes Kili?"<br>"When I gets to become the uncle, what will you be?"  
>"A great uncle." Kili frowned. "But.. But you is already great!" Everyone laughed and Kili wasn't sure why. His uncle <em><strong>was <strong>_though! Thorin smiled. "Kili, being a great uncle means I…" he paused, wondering what to say, but Balin helped him out. "What he means laddie, is he will be older than you so… this time, great means older." Kili smiled, satisfied and nodded.

Thorin playfully glared at his friend and went back to talking. Also, at the end, Oin would announce that what the child would be. The ravens of Erebor are sometimes gifted with foresight and he had been told. At the end, it was silence as he stood up. "The Ravens have told me the same thing. The child, is to be a boy!" Everyone cheered, loud enough to wake Dale up it seemed. Thorin stood up.

"Another prince for the line of Durin. This is a happy occasion. To Merira, Fili and…." He paused looking at the parents. Merira and Fili both stood up after making their choice. Fili told his uncle and he smiled. "To Thara. The new prince of the house of Durin." Everyone cheered again.

It was late when Dis checked on her youngest. He was still in bed, playing with two wooden soldiers. She sat down. "What is wrong my son?"  
>"I.. I am happy for Fee-wee and Mer.. Meriwa and little baby but.. But.."<p>

"But what?"  
>"But I want baby too!" Dis tried not laugh, but couldn't help it. Kili scowled, if only for a moment. Dis smiled. "I am sorry Kili, but only women like me and Merira can have them."<p>

"Nah-uh! Fili having one too!"  
>"Fili is… Sharing the baby. You'll get to help as well."<br>"Won't be mine…." Dis smiled sadly and bent down, kissing him goodnight. "Goodnight my little prince. I will speak to Thorin." Kili smiled and nodded, heading off to sleep.

Dis appeared back in the old library where Thorin was, reading and relaxing. He looked up. "Good evening sister." Dis smiled and sat down. "Thorin, I fear Kili may be getting… Broody."  
>"Broody as in…?"<br>"Broody as a mother hen."

Thorin shook his head. "It will pass. Tomorrow, he can go into the snow and he will forget for a while." Dis shook her head. "No, this time is different. You had the same look in your eyes when grandfather brought some of that gold home."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yes. So tomorrow, I am taking him to the market in Dale."

Thorin stared at her, before disappearing behind his book. King he may be. A king standing up to his sister he was not.


	17. Fruit, fears, furs and family

Day by day and week by week, Merira's bump grew with her and Fili's child inside, growing more and more by the day. But with the joy of new birth, also comes other things. Mainly Fili looking high and low over Erebor and Dale for a certain fruit that Merira had been craving. Kili, for the past week had been watching with interest. One day, he stopped his brother in his search.

"Fe-Fe-wee?"  
>"What is it Kili? I have to find this fruit for my wife."<br>"I know! I can help you."

Fili paused and looked at him. "How? Do you know where it is?" Kili looked at the picture Merira had drawn and smiled. "Oh yes! I can find that!" And he ran off before his brother could stop him.

Assured that Kili would find the fruit, he went off to discuss important matters with his uncle. Thorin seemed to be in a foul mood as he stood outside, above the main gate. Fili walked over and rested against the wall. "Are you well Uncle?"

Thorin turned and gave him a half smile. "I am well nephew just..."  
>"Annoyed?"<br>"Yes. All my life, I have been preparing to be king. But now, I do not feel ready for it." Fili frowned. "Uncle, how can you say that?! You are a great king." Thorin smiled and looked out. "I know my nephew, but... Sometimes I wish I was still a prince." Fili smiled. "Nah, not as it seems to be." He looked over the edge and smiled. "There is Tauriel, most likely to see Kili."

Thorin nodded and looked at the guard. "Open the gates! Come, we must meet out guest." Fili nodded and followed his uncle, but was still worried about what he had said. Tauriel walked up to the throne and bowed to the king and prince. "King Thorin, Prince Fili, are you both well?"

Thorin and Fili nodded their thanks and the king spoke. "Thank you Tauriel, the house of Durin is still enduring. Are you here to see prince Kili?"  
>"I am King Thorin."<br>"Chance will be a fine thing, we haven't seen him half the day. He may be in the gardens outside. Fili? Would you show her?" Fili nodded and took her through. Thorin watched them go. He still had a... Small dislike to elves, but not so much now. Fili took her through. "He is usually out here, setting up his toys."

Tauriel nodded. "His mind is not yet healed then?" Fili looked at her sharply. "There is nothing wrong with his mind, the world just doesn't understand him." Tauriel frowned sadly and bowed her head. "My apologizes."

Fili sighed. "No, it's my fault. He is my brother and I want to protect him from what people say. Until he can stand up to himself anyway." Tauriel smiled. "And so you should." She looked round. "Kili?"

Fili now frowned, worried. "Kili? Where are you?" Meanwhile, Kili had snuck off the grounds once again and was clambering among the large, round stones at the back of the mountain. He had seen that fruit before and he knew where it grew. He remembered that, but had forgotten about not going off the grounds without his mother's or uncle's permission.

But he was a prince and he had a responsibility, the baby needed him! His mother and Uncle wouldn't stop him. He jumped onto a rock, clinging on and pulling himself up. Tauriel and Fili meanwhile were looking round. She then looked and pointed. "There!"

Fili looked. "**_KILI!_**" He yelled. But Kili couldn't hear him. Thorin, having passed ran out and spotted his nephew. "What is Aule's name is he doing?! _**KILI! GET BACK HERE!**_"

Kili gulped, hearing his uncle. He could _always_ hear his uncle. He could see a few guards, Thorin and Tauriel climbing over the wall to get him. Kili gulped again before scrambling up the rocks. He could see the small tree with the fruit.

He managed to find his footing and set off running, but his family and friends were close behind. With a final jump, over a large gap, Kili made it to the tree. Thorin, without thinking jumped after him and slipped, sliding backwards. He grabbed onto a tree root and held on whilst everyone started yelling. Tauriel easily jumped the gap and pulled him up after much struggling.

Thorin lay on the ground, breathing heavily. They were now on the same side as Kili. His dislikes for elves had gone with the wind now. "Th-thank you T-Tauriel." Tauriel nodded. "You are welcome." Thorin groaned as he stood up. Kili was busy picking the fruit and putting it into a bag he had brought. Thorin stormed over.

"Kili! What do you think you are _**doing**_?!" He grabbed his nephew by the shirt. Kili cried out in fear and looked at his uncle. Thorin shook him though. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?! We could have lost you!" His voice broke a bit and he pulled his now crying nephew close. "I could have lost you."

Kili clung to him, sobbing at the fright he had just got. Thorin easily picked him up. Tauriel shot a bow at some rocks, filling the gap and allowing them to cross more easily. Kili looked at his uncle. "I-I-.. I'm sorry Uncle Forwin!" Thorin sat down and sighed. "I know, just... You must not do this again, do you understand me?"

Kili nodded and then pulled his bag, giving a fruit to Fili. Fili looked at him and then smiled. "Oh Kili..." Kili blushed and his his face in his uncle's furs. Thorin frowned. "What is it?"

"It is the fruit Merira has been craving." Thorin raised his eyebrows and looked at Kili. He sighed and kissed his head. "You will make a kind king my nephew." Tauriel smiled. "I will return in a week." She bowed and took her leave. Fili sat next to his brother and uncle. Kili finally looked at his uncle, rather tired from the crying.

"U-Uncle?"  
>"Yes, Kili?"<br>"Do.. do you still love me?"  
>Thorin held him and pulled him close. "I have more love for you two than all the gold in Erebor."<br>Fili smiled and looked at his brother. Kili narrowed his eyes. "We going to tell mama?" Fili laughed and looked at his uncle. "Well Uncle?"

Thorin bit his lip. "Fili, Kili...I may be the king..."  
>"But what uncle Forwin?" Kili whispered, eyes wide.<br>"But we will say nothing to your mother."

**********************************

**So sorry for the late updates! Been so so SO busy! rather dramatic chapter eh? keep tuned!**


	18. Arrows, Anger, Ponies and Cookies

Winter had passed and with it, came the promise of spring and Fili's and Meria's child, Thara, into the world. Thorin was not letting Kili out of his sight, but after a week of whining from his nephew, the king had to give him. Luckily, Tauriel was there on hand to keep him out of trouble. Tauriel was watching his practise one day. "Excellent job Kili!" Kili frowned at her.

"But.. But I missed it by this much!" He held his arms open, making the elf laugh. "I am sure it wasn't that much young prince. But you are getting better." Kili smiled and nodded. "Will the baby be along soon?"

"Yes, I am sure it will be."Kili smiled and nodded. "I want to get a present for it."

"Him. You want to get a present for him." Tauriel corrected, but Kili shook his head. "Might be a girl." Tauriel smirked, but said nothing. Kili shot a few more arrows, but the wind was picking up. He quickly gathered them and hurried off with Tauriel towards the mountain. He spoke as he walked along with her. "Can we go to Dale?"  
>"What for?"<br>"Present for baby."

Tauriel frowned a bit. "My prince, the baby will be small."  
>"So?"<br>"It will not need toys for a while."

Kili thought for a moment and nodded. "But then, we buys toy now, so he can have later." Tauriel laughed. He was a crafty dwarf. "Alright then, go and ask your mother." Kili grinned and tore off down the mountain side. "MAMA! UNCLE FORIN!"

The king and his sister looked up as Kili ran in, yelling their names. Dis hurried over. "What is it my love?" Kili jumped happily. "Can I go into Dale to get present for baby?"

Dis went to answer, but Thorin was stern. "Kili. After what you did, putting yourself into danger, you will stay near the mountain." Kili frowned. "No!" He yelled at his uncle. Thorin stood up. "You will be respectful towards your king!" Fili had heard and came to see what the matter was. Kili glared at Thorin. "You is uncle-"

"Stop! You will listen to me boy!"  
>"Why can't you be nice?!"<br>"Why can't you be normal?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a silence in the room. Thorin breathed in heavily and looked at Kili, who watched him with wide eyes. "Kili, I'm-"

"SHUT UP! I hate you!" He got up and ran. Fili watched him go. "Kili!" Kili carried on running. "I HATE YOU FORIN!" Thorin watched him go, before sitting back down. Fili and Tauriel looked at each other, following after him, leaving Dis alone with Thorin.

Dis glared at her brother. "You could be king of all the north for all I care! My son is normal! It is you who cannot see that!"  
>"Dis, forgive me... The words were not mine."<br>"They spoke with your voice."  
>"... I know. Please forgive me."<br>"You should not be asking me." She stalked off, refusing to talk to him. Thorin was left alone. He looked down, letting out a shaky breath.

Tauriel and Fili raced after Kili, who by now had gotten his pony and raced towards Dale. Fili stopped, breathing hard. Tauriel looked at him. "Fili, you must rest. You back-"  
>"Will be fine when I get there, but we won't catch him." Tauriel smiled and whistled. A brown horse ran over. She lifted Fili up and got on her self. "Now we can." Together, they raced off towards Dale. Fili couldn't care less about his back. He needed to get his brother.<p>

Kili meanwhile, had arrived in Dale. He took his pony through the square wiping his eyes. He could get a present here. But Uncle Thorin would be mad at him again. Maybe he could stay here. He could become King of Dale! Then, everyone would have to be nice to him! And, he could get all the cookies he want!

As he pondered these thoughts, he turned a corner and he cried out as he bumped into someone. Landing on his backside, but quickly jumping up, he looked at the thing he bumped into. It was none other than Bard. Bard smiled, but then looked concerned. He smiled, bending down. Kili looked at him. "I have seen that look many times before Kili. Come, we'll talk before your family arrives."

"Are there cookies?" Bard smiled and noticed Kili was holding his sword hilt. He knew what his mother had taught him about strangers. "Steady master dwarf. I will not harm you. You know this." Kili put his hand down and nodded. Bard stood back up. "And yes, there are cookies there. Also some food for your pony." Kili nodded, feeling better and following Bard.


	19. Understanding, babies and parties

Bard took Kili along to his house. His children were out somewhere. Kili tied his pony up and followed Bard. He looked round, he frowned, trying to remember if he had been here before, but he could not recall.

Bard looked at the young prince. "Make yourself comfortable, Kili." Kili nodded and sat down. Bard down and sighed. "Now, what is this all about?" Kili looked at him, but he had to tell someone.

"Uncle Forwin said some nasty things to me."  
>"What did he say?"<p>

"I wanted to go to Dale to get presents for new baby. Fee-wee and Merira's baby. But Uncle said no."  
>"Why did he say no?"<br>"Because I had been naughty, but that was ages ago!"

Bard smiled. "Perhaps he thought you needed to learn to be good?"  
>"But I am good. It's uncle who does not understand." He pouted, placing his head on his arms. Bard watched him and got up, getting some biscuits as promised. He gave two to Kili and had one himself. "Have you tried to understand him?"<p>

Kili's eyes looked over him as he happily munched on his biscuit. "Wh-what you mean?"  
>"I mean, Thorin is the king now, yes?"<br>"Yep! And Fee-wee is the prince and so am I!"

Bard laughed. "I know that Kili, but.. Thorin is the king, so he has a lot of responsibilities on his plate. Including you and your brother remain safe."  
>"He said I-I'm not normal."<p>

"Ahh." Bard finally understood. "When people get angry, they say things they do not mean. Anger speaks for them, instead of themselves. Do you understand?"  
>"I.. I think so. So… Uncle's head speaking instead of his mouth?"<br>"In a way yes."

Kili nodded as he seemed to understand. "But.. But words hurt."  
>"I know they do, but they hurt the person who says it sometimes." Kili nodded and sighed, finishing off his biscuit and getting up. He walked over to the window and grinned. "Fee-wee and T-Tauriel!" Bard smiled. "Well then, let's go and meet them." Kili nodded and followed Bard.<p>

Fili smiled as he saw his brother. "Hello brother! We were worried about you!" Tauriel smiled at Kili. Kili smiled. "I-.. I was angry. But Bard made me see sense." He was using one of his uncle's phrases. Fili smiled. "I'm glad." He looked at Bard. "Thank you Bard."

"You're welcome prince Fili." He looked at Kili. "Will you be alright now?" Kili nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Bard nodded and headed back into his house. Tauriel looked at Kili. "Your uncle is worried about you. Why did you want to come to Dale?"

"To get present for baby." Fili smiled. "Always the kind one. There will be plenty of time for such things-" He was cut off as a dwarf guard ran over to him. "Prince Fili!"

Fili looked at him, worried. "Baorn, what is the matter?" The dwarf caught his breath. "It is your wife sir, she begins in labour." Fili's face went white and he couldn't move. Kili ran and got his pony. Tauriel took Fili to her horse and they raced back to the mountain, the other dwarf catching up on his pony.

Upon reaching the mountain, Tauriel looked at Fili. "You will not make it in time."  
>"Yes I will!" But he was sweating and limping. "Forgive me master dwarf." She picked Fili up and ran with him into the mountain. Fili seemed a bit shocked, but Merira's screams brought him out of it. Dis was waiting and helped her son through. Kili had to wait outside. "I wanna see baby!"<p>

"Kili." Thorin's voice ran through. Kili gulped and looked at his uncle. Thorin smiled and walked over, putting a arm round his nephew. "The child will be here soon enough. Come, walk with me." With a longing look at the door, he followed his uncle.

"Kili, I am sorry for shouting at you. It was my anger who spoke." Kili nodded. "I.. I know uncle. Bard told me in Dale." Thorin nodded. "I am glad." Kili looked at him. "I.. I forgive you uncle Forwin and.. And I will try to understand you better."

Thorin smiled, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. "Thank you Kili. I will try to understand you better. You are not a small Dwarfling any longer. You are a prince. I was not the one to see that."

"You are a king, but.. But you are always Uncle For…" Kili bit his lip, concentrating. "Thorin." Thorin grinned and laughed, taking him back to the throne. "Come my nephew, it will be a while before the child is born." Kili smiled. "Can I get my soldiers?" Thorin nodded. Kili laughed and ran off to get them. Soon, the king under the mountain was laying on the floor with his nephew, playing with soldiers, giving Kili hints and laughing when Kili claimed another patch of floor in his victory.

Soon though, things became more serious as Oin came through. Thorin stood up as did Kili. "Is it good news Oin?"  
>"Better. Come and see for yourselves."<p>

Thorin and Kili walked through. Kili gasped first and rushed over, but stood next to his brother. Thorin walked in, Dis hugged him. "Oh Thorin, Aule has blessed this family!" Thorin smiled and walked over. Fili sat next to Merira. There, wrapped up in a royal blue blanket was not one dwarfing, but two! Both boys.

Twins were almost legend in dwarf culture. Thorin grinned and kissed Fili's head and then Merira's "Two princes. This is a wonderful occasion!" Fili smiled and looked at his sons. "Thara and Kirin." Kili laughed and looked at his nephews. Balin soon arrived and smiled, tears in his eyes. "Look at them my king, Two more princes of Erebor." Thorin nodded and looked at the new parents, asking for permission.

Merira smiled and handed them over. Thorin held them and smiled. Thara had taken from his father, a small tuft of blonde hair, but his mother's brown eyes. Kirin had the same look, but slightly darker blonde hair and brown eyes. "A happy day for the house of Durin."

The dwarfings yawned at the same time. "Sleep my family." Thorin said, passing them back to their parents. Kili looked at them. "Can.. Can I touch their heads?" Fili nodded, watching his brother. But Kili was gently, stroking their soft hair. "You got nice big family little ones." Thorin smiled and soon, everyone left the two to rest and fuss over their sons.

Kili took his place next to his uncle. "We have to have party!" Thorin nodded. He looked at his guard. "Send word to Bard in Dale, Gandalf, Bilbo if he is near, anyone, for tonight, there will be a celebration!" The guards nodded and hurried off. Kili looked at Thorin. "Uncle?"

"Yes Kili?"  
>"Can I be a father one day?" Thorin stopped for a moment, but then smiled. "You will one day, and just like your brother, you will be a wonderful father to your children."<p>

Kili beamed at his uncle.


End file.
